They All Fall Down
by Confushi Sushi
Summary: No one lives forever


Title: They All Fall Down  
  
Author: Confushi Sushi  
  
Email: confushi_sushi@hotmail.com  
  
Spoilers: 404 Crossroads  
  
Season: Any time before Changeling  
  
Category: Hurt/Comfort, POV  
  
Rating: PG-13 (character death)  
  
Summary: No one lives forever.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. No $. Somebody else gets that honor.  
  
A/N: My first attempt at a contemplative POV story. Lemme know what you think.  
  
*  
  
We've done it before. Died, that is. We've been through so many scrapes, surviving only by the skin of our teeth, that the prospect of death seems, well... impossible. Dying was nothing new. Death was nothing considered.  
  
Sure, I've thought about it from time to time, and I'd be surprised if the others hadn't. In the beginning I was even afraid of it. Our work was, is, extremely dangerous. Each time we step through that 'gate, one of us, or maybe all of us, could never return. It's like SG-1 exists within a bubble, we are invulnerable. Like the phoenix, we simply rise again from the ashes, stronger than before.  
  
This time, though, it will be permanent.  
  
There will be no last minute reprieves, or third party interventions. We are going to die. I can't decide what is worse: knowing that these moments will be our last or not knowing what we did to earn this fate. Barely out of the 'gate and we found ourselves transported here, in this closed room.  
  
'You will die. Whatever rituals your people have for such an occasion should be observed promptly.' I remember the mono-toned voice coming from some sort of speaker. I tried to reason with it, we all did, but our pleas either went unheard or were ignored. Now we sit here, waiting for our fates.  
  
Sam is sitting in the adjacent corner to me, staring at the floor in front of her. Jack keeps drawing my gaze, pacing angrily around the middle of the room, choice curses muttered under his breath. Teal'c stands by the wall, seemingly looking for a door. We know there are none, we have looked already. I, I sit here watching the others.  
  
The voice didn't tell us how long we had, but it can't be very long. Nor did it tell us how it intended our deaths to occur. Probably to add the fear of the unknown. If so, it was working rather well. Images of all sorts of different nasty ways to die kept running through my head. How could I have thought our demise was so outrageous only hours ago? There's nothing separating us from anyone else, except a lot of luck. And apparently that luck has run dry.  
  
A noise brings me out of my somber musings. At first I don't know what it is, but after listening intently for a moment, I hear it again. A choked back sob. Looking over I see Sam's head buried against her legs, pulled tight against her. Jack continues his pacing, too absorbed in his cursing mantra to see to the needs of his team. Teal'c spares her a glance, but continues his frantic search for what can't be found.  
  
I am sorely tempted to yell at the remaining half of this team that can't seem to look beyond their own problems. I would have too, if it weren't obvious that Sam was trying desperately to hide what she considered a moment of weakness. So instead I went over and sat beside her.  
  
She swiped at her eyes several times, and then looked up at me with a forced smile, eyes still red rimmed and shining with unshed tears. "Something in my eye." She offered up lamely.  
  
I didn't know how to continue. I don't mind saying it; I was scared shitless. Would we die one-by-one or all at once? Would I have to watch the rest of them die in pain before succumbing to my own end? How could I reassure my friend if I needed reassurance myself? Everything that came to mind was so cliché, so unfitting, and I didn't want to lie to her. We both knew the deal with this one. There was only one thing I could do. So I pulled her to me and enveloped her in a strong embrace.  
  
Sam fought against it at first, wanting to keep her macho appearance up for the others. I know she's a strong woman, we all do, but we all need someone to lean on sometimes. This was her time. Eventually she relaxed, returning the hug. It was minutes before we broke it off, the end of it more for my own benefit than hers. "Want to talk about it?"  
  
"It's just hard to think that this time, it's real." I nodded understandingly, hadn't I been spending this entire time thinking that? I guess we all had developed this air of invincibility over the years.  
  
"For crying out loud! Don't tell me you two are giving up?" Jack blurted. A tear trickled down Sam's face in response. What did he want us to do? There was no way out. No rescue would be coming for days. We were in a hopeless situation.  
  
"Yes!" I screamed at him, as loud as I could in frustration. "Yes I have! We are going to die here!"  
  
"Shut up, Daniel! We are going to find a way out of here. I am not going to die in some empty room just because a voice in the wall said so! Now get your acts together and let's find an escape." His pep talk fell decidedly flat. I just couldn't believe him this time. Jack had done some pretty amazing things, but he had limits. He was only human.  
  
"I have continued searching for a means of escape, and there are none. Perhaps we should do as our captor has suggested and prepare for our deaths." Teal'c stated. I didn't think it possible, but my heart sank even more. When Teal'c gives up hope, then we really are lost. Jack looks from us to Teal'c and back again with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"I don't believe it. All that we've been through and you guys are just going to lie down and accept this?" Jack asked incredulously.  
  
"What else can we do, sir?" Sam returned, her voice hitching halfway through. There was silence for several moments as Jack tried to think of a suitable answer.  
  
"I don't know!" he admitted, and then sat down heavily where he stood, grasping his head in his hands. I wasn't foolish enough to think that he was unaffected by our situation, but neither did I think he was taking it so badly. Jack had been hanging on by his command, and we had shattered that. I wanted to apologize, but for some reason I couldn't. As bad as I may feel about what we had done to him, we were right and he had to accept that. A long silence fell over us.  
  
"I had always thought that we'd be there." Sam all but whispered, but in the stillness of the room her voice carried as if she had shouted at the top of her lungs. Looking around, I could see the others had as much a clue of what she was talking about as I did.  
  
"Be there for what, Major Carter?" Teal'c was the one to ask.  
  
"For the end. To see the Goa'uld defeated. Now we'll never know." Her statement caused anger to rise in me. I had always hoped to see the end of the Gould, the ones responsible for Sha're's imprisonment and subsequent death. I wouldn't be there; I wouldn't witness their destruction.  
  
"Don't you believe in an afterlife?" Jack returned softly.  
  
"We know there are ascended beings, like Orlin and Oma Desala. I don't know what to think about actual death. I mean, I hope so." Sam's eyes began to well up again.  
  
"The jaffa believe in an afterlife. Those who served the gods well go to live within their spectral palace. Those who do not suffer the pain of a thousand deaths." Teal'c stated plainly.  
  
"And, now that you know the gods are false?" I prompted, never having heard this part of Teal'c's culture before. We may be sentenced to death, but I still had my healthy curiosity.  
  
"I am certain of an existence beyond this one." I'm sure the disappointment shone on my face when it became clear that Teal'c wasn't going to elaborate. Apparently, this was the time of sharing, so I gave my piece.  
  
"Most every culture on Earth believes in some sort of continuance after death. I'd hate to think that so many are wrong."  
  
Jack remained silent, unwilling to offer up his ideas. In a way, I felt betrayed. We had all shared our thoughts on death and apparently we weren't worth the words. The return of the voice stopped me from asking.  
  
"The time has come. You shall select the first victim."  
  
"What?" I exclaimed, and saw a similar bewildered expression on the others' faces. How could they expect us to choose who would die?  
  
"Choose, or we shall."  
  
"I shall go." Teal'c spoke firmly as he walked to the center of the room.  
  
"Teal'c!" Sam cried. We all stood, wondering what would happen next. We were all puzzled when there was nothing.  
  
"I fell no adverse affects." Teal'c informed us, then cried out as he clutched his stomach. Jack was the first to reach him, helping the large man to his knees. The pain looked excruciating, sweat pouring down Teal'c's brow as he groaned deeply.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jack asked as we levered him to the floor. He could hardly speak through the pain.  
  
"My prim'ta!" he gasped. Sam reached her hand into his pouch, and pulled out the broken remains of the larva. Its blood stained her hand, and we exchanged knowing glances. Teal'c had told us the story of how Cronos had killed his father, crushing the Goa'uld within his pouch. The blood was extremely poisonous to the jaffa, and the death was very painful.  
  
"Oh god." Sam dropped the dead creature, tears running down her cheeks with a new vigor. Teal'c's moans began to weaken, his time was drawing ever closer. There was nothing we could do for him; we were stuck in this room with no supplies or anything. Sam placed her hand soothingly on his forehead as his struggles began to slacken. We all kneeled around Teal'c, unable to offer anything more than our presence.  
  
"Tol me'rak." Teal'c hissed out with his final breath, and I closed my eyes against the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"What did he say?" Jack asked.  
  
"Forgive my failure." I elaborated, unable to stop the salty flood any longer. He was just the first of us. I looked down at Teal'c and the blue smears of Gould blood that streaked the floor until my eyes fell upon the dead larva. I hated it. It had died immediately, but my friend was forced to feel the excruciating pain that came from it. Unable, and unwilling, to stop myself, I walked over to the alien corpse and stomped on its mangled body until it was completely unrecognizable as a former living creature. Sam simply watched on in silence as I did so, and Jack kept his focus on our fallen friend.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" I shouted at the walls. What had we done to these people to warrant this? I hadn't expected an answer, nor did I get one. Turning around to look at the others, I couldn't help but wonder who would be next. Would I have to watch another of my friends, my family, die? Or would I be the one to go?  
  
We remained as we were for a long time. No words were spoken, so much was left to say but how could we say it? The waiting was torture, fear that the next moment would be someone's last. I looked hard at Sam and Jack, burning their images deep into my mind. If I had to watch anyone else die I didn't want my lasts thoughts to be of their suffering.  
  
"The next shall be chosen." The voice sliced through the silence. We looked hard at each other, trying to gauge who was thinking of going next, trying to be just that much quicker.  
  
"I'll..."  
  
"No, I'll go." Jack cut off Sam, his voice firm and unyielding.  
  
"But, sir!" Sam began, her rebuff cut short by his icy glare. It was obvious he wasn't going to back down. We just stood there, wondering how he would go. Like with Teal'c there was a long wait of nothing.  
  
Then Jack collapsed to his knees and puked out wave after wave of blood. Sam and I both kneeled on either side of him, holding him up as he continued to expel his insides. I noticed Sam had her head averted, the tears dripping off of the side of her cheek. I couldn't stand to look at the pool of blood that was coming out of my friend either, so I also turned my head away. My gaze fell on Teal'c's still features, the sounds of Jack's retching a painful sound to accompany the sight before me. Despite the gruesomeness of it all, I couldn't look away.  
  
Jack's strength began to flag noticeably, and the retching suddenly ceased. At first I thought he was dead, but a whisper revealed he was still hanging on, barely.  
  
"Daniel." I just barely made out his words, more of an exhale than actual sound.  
  
"Jack." My voice trembled, but I didn't care. There was no reason to look any different than I felt. My friends were dying. I had every right to cry.  
  
His jaw worked, but nothing came out but pools of gore. I feared that whatever he had hoped to say would remain unspoken, he couldn't hold on much longer. "Srry."  
  
I nodded slightly as he went limp in our grasp. I didn't need further explanation. He had apologized for his earlier verbal spat. He didn't need to, but he did. I guess it was something he didn't want to have with him on the other side. I let go of his arm, but Sam held on with a frantic strength. I went around and kneeled beside her, resting a hand on her shoulder. Her gaze was fixed on the pool of blood in front of her, silent tears streaking down her face.  
  
"Sam." I spoke gently. She grasped him tightly; trying in vain to keep him anchored to this world. But he was gone, and we'd follow shortly. I eased him out of her grasp and gently laid him down, keeping him well away from his own mess. Then I found Sam's arms wrapped around me, her head buried on my shoulder.  
  
"Oh God, Daniel. Wh, Thi." Sam's sobs became so strong that she couldn't finish, and I doubted she had known what she was going to say anyway. I cried on her as well. We had just watched 2 of our friends die horrible deaths, and one of us would be next. I didn't want to see her die, but I also knew that she would feel it just as keenly to watch me suffer. Just the same I feared my death, it's only human, but also feared being alone. I knew that if I were last it wouldn't be for long, but somehow the idea of being the only one left, no matter how brief, was intolerable. The deaths so far had been extremely painful, and I didn't relish having to go through that either.  
  
I would ask her what she wanted, but that would be extremely vicious. She would then feel responsible for my death, either way, and I couldn't do that to her. One of us would die alone. And I decided then it would not be her.  
  
"Choose." The voice boomed. Sam pulled her head from my shoulder and looked me in the eye. She looked at me curiously when I did not speak up. When my intention became clear to her a flash of relief crossed her face. Then grief took over her features.  
  
"You sure?" She must have felt that I was doing this for her. I was, but I wasn't about to change my mind either. If my being alone meant that she didn't have to be, then I was willing.  
  
"I'll be here for you." I stated resolutely, the tears never stopping for either of us.  
  
She didn't stand, but she did compose herself. "I'll go."  
  
I held onto her by the elbows as we both kneeled there. I found myself morbidly fascinated with her method of death, wondering frantically what it would be this time. Unable to stop myself, I cursed my mind for taunting me with images of her dying much like Jack had, blood spattered all over the floor. The wait seemed an eternity and an instant all at once. Far too long and not long enough.  
  
We looked each other in the eyes. Then she screamed with such animal savagery; so suddenly that I flinched. She arched her back against this unknown agony, and I pulled her to me. Hugging her tightly, I heard the bubbly nature of her breathing between cries. Sam panted heavily but none of the air seemed to be getting where it needed to go. Her arms wrapped tightly around me and I felt something warm begin to run down my back.  
  
"I wish I had something meaningful to say." Sam informed me with a weak chuckle. I could tell the act held fear and nothing of mirth.  
  
"You don't need to say anything. Just relax, ok. I'm here." I soothed, my hand rubbing her back softly. I held her like that until her breathing ceased altogether. As she had with Jack, I didn't let go. And there was no one around to make me.  
  
It was just me now. I didn't have any tears left, and that thought now disturbed me more than my own death. I should be crying for them, but I couldn't. There was too much pain to register, so instead I just felt numb. I couldn't think anymore. I just was.  
  
"You are the last." Our captor, whatever it was, informed me.  
  
"What is the point of this?" My words were cold, hollow. I didn't have the energy to expect an answer or silence, so I held preference for neither.  
  
"It is your time now." Even in death the mystery would not be revealed to me. We would all be dead, but have no idea why. What justification these people, things, whatever they were, had would not be known. But I didn't have any more tears. I couldn't be bothered to care.  
  
"Just do it already." Words of impatience spoken with a tone of neutrality. It took energy to force emotion into words.  
  
The ripping pain in my chest was unnaturally soothing. It promised to reunite me with my friends, my family. I cried out in agony, all the while rejoicing. It would be over soon. We would all be together again. I fell to my side, still clutching Sam's still form. I felt the warm blood run up my throat to spill over my lips. I had no idea what kind of damage had been done, but it felt as though I had a whole city resting on my chest. Breathing took every ounce of strength I had, and even then it was not nearly enough. It was by far the worst thing I have ever felt, but what waited for me after was far greater than the pain.  
  
I smiled.  
  
The End  
  
Yes, I know it's dreadfully sad, but the story commanded to be written! I see a lot of stories where they die, but something or other happens and it's not permanent. I just had to write a fic that was realistic; they can't be saved EVERY time. 


End file.
